


The Greek's Lied, There is a Tenth Muse

by Wearysea



Series: Loving Deceit Hours [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blushing, Gay Disaster Roman Sanders, Loving Deceit Hours, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: Roman was the Prince of Creativity, was he not? So why couldn’t he paint a decent portrait of Deceit? He didn’t need references to paint anything else perfectly and it’s not like Deceit would say yes to being painted anyway… right?





	The Greek's Lied, There is a Tenth Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Loving Deceit Hours - Roman

Frustration had been mounting for a while now, it wouldn’t be long before Roman would need to work on a different project; before he would need to run away from this canvas with his tail between his legs and start licking the wounds in his pride.

Twenty-three other canvases littered the floor behind him, each thrown once they had been deemed ‘not good enough’, each one based on the same subject. When he finally finished one, and he WOULD finish one if it killed him, it would surely be his Magnum Opus. Someone as beautiful as Deceit deserved nothing less.

Roman had never voiced his compliments, to the others and in no way, shape or form to Deceit himself. He was mortified enough just thinking of the other Light Sides reactions to his horribly embarrassing crush on Deceit, but he was dead certain that he would be rejected flat out by the wily serpent himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to cope with whatever that silver-tongue said in reaction. Oh, how he tried to squash it, but no, Deceit didn’t even need to try and charm him, that happened all on its own whenever Roman was in his presence.

That being said, Deceit wasn’t the only side he had a crush on… in fact the list of sides he didn’t have a crush on only consisted of his own brother. He was just that gay. However, that didn’t change the fact that his crush on Deceit was _worse_. Perhaps it was because he rarely saw Deceit, hadn’t been able to build up any resistance to the burning redness that conquered his cheeks, whereas he spent time with everyone else almost daily.

The twenty-fourth canvas crashed against the wall behind him, why the hell was it that even though they all had the same damn face, they could all wear them so differently? If he wasn’t careful Thomas was going to get some rather cringe worthy wet dreams. He was doomed. Gay and Doomed. Gayoomed? Doomgay? Gayed? Gaymed? Heh, that last one could be used in a pun, Patton would like that.

Well, if he was going to be obsessive, he may as well do it in style, Roman had time.

Roman conjured another canvas.

Elsewhere in the Mindscape, Deceit was going about his business. Just adding some more subconscious rules for Thomas to follow. Remus’ last idea fest highlighted some natural instincts Thomas didn’t have yet. Not throwing himself off the bed in his sleep, for example. That was going to leave a nasty bruise.

Deceit came to a sudden stop. While it was true that he couldn’t hear the other side's thoughts, per say, he could hear lies they told themselves if they were strong enough. Especially if those lies were about him.

** _“Deceit isn’t that pretty.” _ **

** _“I’m not obsessed with him.” _ **

** _“The painting doesn’t mean anything.” _ **

**_“It doesn’t matter if he finds out, I wouldn’t care.”_ **

Now that was interesting, what on Heaven and Earth was the Prince thinking he was pretty for, and actually believing it too. Sure, Remus did that all the time, and told Deceit so, but he’d never truly believe it himself.

This is how Deceit ended up in Roman’s room, to be specific, a small part of Roman’s room that appeared to be an art studio, stood directly behind Roman as he painted… Deceit?

“What’s all this about a painting? I’m not curious.”

What does Roman do? He screams. That’s what Roman does. If he weren’t humiliated enough, he has to listen to Deceit giggle at his wimpy scream. There’s no way he hasn’t seen the painting and Roman almost gives Virgil a run for his money with the panic attack he has. Although one thing gives him pause: the right side of Deceit’s face. The human side. It has a soft rosy pink colouring on the cheek. It’s adorable. Yep, he’s gayoomed… but he also might have a chance here.

“Deceit! When did you get here? … Not that you aren’t welcome, of course.”

“Of course,” the very welcome intruder mirrors, translating himself to ensure Roman doesn’t misunderstand him “I have to say I’m flattered, I don’t believe anyone’s ever used me as their muse before, though I don’t understand why you would.”

“I… why not? You’re lovely?” It’s the way he says it, so confused and adoring, that has Deceit’s blush go supernova. From pink straight to red, and Roman will definitely notice now.

Deceit thinks this idea of him being attractive is the only thing the Twins actually agree on… they are both equally ridiculous, he’ll give them that. He’s not sure how fantasy still holds up for them in the wake of reality, they can see his face! So, how can they…

Roman suddenly takes his hand, “Would you model for me? None of the others have been quite right…”

With his brain scrambled like eggs, Deceit just nods, he doesn’t have the capacity to figure out translations at this point. His mind is mush, mashed potato, garbage. The mental list continues as Roman conjures a stool and guides Deceit towards it. Sitting down, he finally notices the array of canvases littering the floor and thinks, “Oh, my stars, if they all have my face on them, I will not faint.”

Roman is elated, this is so much easier, he already likes No. 25 far better than the others. The lighting is perfect, he can capture the different shades of Deceit’s scales perfectly, the texture of his clothing is just right. Unlike the others, this one has colour in it’s face, the expression bringing the portrait to life.

Both are too self-conscious and red-faced to really have a conversation, so Roman focuses on his masterpiece and Deceit focuses on Roman. After a long moment he decides that Roman is lovely too. When he is finally shown the finished piece, he almost forgets to reply when asked for his opinion as one thought overpowers the others.

“Is this really how they see me?”

**Author's Note:**

> They really are Drama².


End file.
